1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a system for selectively and automatically compressing data such that it can be edited while viewed in its native form.
2. Related Art
Due to an ever increasing development of software data, hard disk space as well as transmission speed limitations, and accessibility over networks prefer use of data compression technology. Data compression techniques decrease of the size of data, which in turn decreases the time and expense required for transferring the data.
Thus, large data files are typically compressed by the developer or sender of data. A multitude of compression algorithms exist in the marketplace today. Examples include, for instance, LZW (data compression software), available from Unisys Corporation, and LZS, available from Stac Electronics. ZIP (data compression software) compression technology is well known in the industry as PKZIP™ (data compression software), available from PKWARE, Inc., 648 N Plankinton Ave, Suite 220 Milwaukee, Wis.
These compression technologies all function to generate an output which is smaller than the input. The accessor of the data is commonly required to decompress the data upon receiving it. Thus, each compression technique includes a complementary decompression technique which is a program that converts the compressed data file and generates as its output a restored (i.e., uncompressed) version of the original data file.
The commercially available compression/decompression programs have drawbacks. Some techniques require that the compression be run as separate programs apart from the program file or files which have been compressed. A user must run a decompression utility. An accessor of the compressed file must have the complementary software to open the requested file.
Other compression techniques employ self-extracting files. Such is the case with PKZIP™ which includes a separate utility, PK2EXE (executable file), which converts a ZIP file (i.e., a file compressed by PKZIP™) into its original form which, when run by the user, extracts the original file or files which have been compressed. This is performed via an executable file which self extracts or decompresses the file even if the recipient foes not have decompression software. The drawback is that the recipient is unlikely to execute the file as it may be a virus. While these techniques aid reducing time and traffic over a network or Internet, the user is still required to initiate decompression software it in order to edit the file to be accessed and or viewed in its native form.
One existing decompression program is coupled with the archived file to produce a self-extracting file. In that case, the executable program file or files is not compressed within itself, and there is limited ability to pass execution control from the decompression program back to the program file itself which has been compressed. The ability to control the installation process, such as, decompressing or unpacking other files is limited.
En exemplary prior art system 10 includes a conventional computer (CPU) 12 having a central processor 14, random memory 16, permanent memory 18 (e.g., hard or fixed disk, removable floppy disk, optical disk, magneto-optical disk, or flash memory), keyboard 20, a mouse 22 (or like pointing device), a clock 24 and a display or screen device 26.
Processor 14 is operably associated with memory 16 for storing frequently accessed information. One or more input/output device(s) 28, such as a printer can be included. The CPU 12 includes a communication link 30 which can be a LAN, WAN or modem connection, for example.
Operably residing on the CPU 12 is operating software as is known in the art. The operating software 36 is preferably in memory 18, and includes one or more application programs, such as client application software or programs loaded thereon which can execute in a manner as is known in the art. A rendering application (RA) 37, such as MICROSOFT OUTLOOK® (calendaring and e-mail software) or LOTUS NOTES® (calendaring and e-mail software), is typically operably loaded on the CPU 12.
What is needed is a method where the benefits of storing files in compressed format are delivered such that no extra interaction is required by the user in order to access or view the compressed format. Further, it is also needed that the accessor of such a rendered file be able to access the file by using industry standard decompression utilities. With the aid of the present invention, such compressed file is rendered such that the file appears to be in its native form (i.e., a pseudo-native form). The present invention fulfills this and other needs.